<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olivia Gets Stufful by Xesahc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531104">Olivia Gets Stufful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesahc/pseuds/Xesahc'>Xesahc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushophilia, Pokephilia, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesahc/pseuds/Xesahc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has been busy collecting a new line of Stufful dolls, taking advantage of their vibrating motors to help get herself off. But when she drops her latest toy and picks up her own Stufful by mistake, Olivia decides to take her Stufful obsession to a whole new level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lychee | Olivia/Lychee no Nuikoguma | Olivia's Stufful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olivia Gets Stufful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia knew she had a problem.</p>
<p>A woman her age wasn't supposed to be into collecting Stufful plushies. It was a hobby she started when she was young and never quite grew out of. Despite her responsibilities of running her store and being the island's Kahuna, Olivia would never pass up an opportunity to add a new Stufful for her collection.</p>
<p>She had her favorites of course. Her childhood toy "Stuffy" was her first. The years she spent carrying it around with her had caused some of its fur to rub off and lose some of its color. Her six-foot large Stufful beanbag sat nestled in the corner of her living room. On her days off, Olivia liked to sink into its belly and watch a breezy romcom.</p>
<p>But it was her most recent additions that drew some curious stares from people. A new line of Stufful dolls with life-like movements and sounds. From a stray glance, these dolls looked indistinguishable from the real thing. This presented a problem whenever she would have guests over, considering she also had a real Stufful around her loft.</p>
<p>Now the fact she had one of these dolls wasn't what drew suspicion. It was the fact she had ordered five of the things within the past month.</p>
<p>No one wanted to say anything to her. They knew how stressful her new job as a member of the Elite Four was. But it was also true Olivia hadn't been on a date in a long time. It wasn't for a lack of trying. It's just that she just couldn't find the time in her busy schedule.</p>
<p>Needless to say, her friends were getting concerned for her. Olivia was a strong, smart, and beautiful woman. So, it should've been easy for her to find a man if she really wanted. Instead, Olivia seemed to double down on her collection as a way to compensate for her lack of action.</p>
<p>If only her friends knew the truth, she thought.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Olivia tried being discrete the day her package arrived. The store was closed and she had sent everyone home early so she could afford some privacy. She waited idly by the door, twisting around one of the many colorful gems on her necklace with her fingers. Glancing out the front window, Olivia sighed. It was already past noon. The last thing she wanted was for her package to arrive a day late.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before she saw a Pelipper swoop down from the sky. Olivia perked her head up and went to open the front door. She stood at the entrance as the bird Pokemon came in for a landing at her front step. Its broad wings slowly came to a halt and folded up against its squat little body.</p>
<p>The Pelipper clenched its eyes shut and spat out a small cardboard box from its bill. Olivia knelt down and picked the surprisingly dry package up. As she inspected the box for any rips or tears, her eyes drifted down towards the small clipboard the Pelipper held in its bill. Olivia set her package aside and used the attached pen to write down her signature.</p>
<p>After she had finished, the Pelipper swallowed the clipboard and flew away. Olivia watched it fly over the horizon before picking up her package and heading back into the shop. She held the box tight against her chest as she made her way up the stairs. The steps creaked as Olivia dashed towards her loft. She couldn't wait to open her package. It had been a week since she first placed the order and the wait was killing her.</p>
<p>Olivia opened the door to her room; the one place she knew she could afford to have some alone time. It was rather spacious for a loft, having all the comforts a Kahuna like her could ever need. Her Stufful slept quietly in his bed by the couch, completely unaware that his trainer had even left. Olivia locked the door behind her as she entered. She didn't want any unwanted guests for the next hour or so.</p>
<p>She didn't know why she felt the need to hide this from everybody. Truth be told, it wasn't that unusual of a kink. Many women used stuffed Pokemon to get themselves off. There was a whole community of them online. Olivia was shocked when she first stumbled upon them while browsing for plushies one lonely night. But the thought of something nice and soft brushing up against her never left her head. And the people she talked to online were very supportive and happy to answer all her questions.</p>
<p>Of course, no one knew they were talking to Olivia of the Elite Four. The scandal that would cause would be too much for the new league to bear.</p>
<p>So for now, Olivia chose to keep her secrets to herself. She carried her package over to her couch, taking care to step over her sleeping Stufful. Unlike most of her other Pokemon, he wasn't much of a fighter. He preferred to lay around the shop and be left on his own. That was part of the reason Olivia never added him to one of her teams. There was also the fact he wasn't a Rock-type.</p>
<p>Olivia knew better than to wake him, though. Despite his small size, he packed a lot of power in his stubby limbs. Like all Stufful, they could cause some serious damage if they're touched without warning. There were more than a couple of occasions where she had to explain to her coworkers where the latest hole in the bottom floor came from. Everyone in the shop learned pretty quickly to keep their safe distance away from her Stufful.</p>
<p>Upon sitting down, Olivia went to work opening up her package. With a few quick swipes with her boxcutter and the swift removal of some bubble-wrap, she finally held her new toy in her hands. It was the latest "Rumble-Tumble Stufful" she purchased, one that looked identical to the previous five she bought. The toys had gotten great reviews for their life-like appearances, but it was another feature that attracted Olivia: the "Rumble-Tumble" action.</p>
<p>The small Stufful had a switch at the back that activated its limbs. When put on the highest setting, the stuffed toy would flail its limbs around at an insane speed. While meant as a safer alternative for kids who wanted their own pet Stufful, this feature found another audience far outside its intended demographic. At the higher settings, the plush toy would vibrate quite intensely. Many curious women had compared it to a high-end vibrator, and Olivia wasn't one to let such a valuable commodity slip her by.</p>
<p>Olivia inspected her new toy and felt the soft plush fur beneath her fingertips. It felt just like the real thing. She brought it closer to her body and tightly embraced the doll. It put her mind at ease to hold onto something tight in her arms. Olivia sighed as she breathed in the Stufful's fresh scent. It brought her back to a simpler time, before all the hassles of being an Elite Four member. Before she became a Kahuna.</p>
<p>But she didn't buy the doll just to wax nostalgically. She had less pure intentions for her new friend. Olivia set the doll right beside her and started to take her shorts off. On a normal day, her shorts clung to her figure and left nothing to the imagination. Olivia wasn't afraid to flaunt what she had, and felt no shame showing off her backside during her trials.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before her shorts hit the floor, followed shortly after by her panties. Olivia lifted her legs up and lay across the couch. She leaned into the cushions and relaxed. The breeze from the ceiling fan felt nice on her body. Alola was always hot this time of year.</p>
<p>Once she collected herself, Olivia reached over and picked up her new Stufful. It felt heavy in her arms, most likely due to the electronics that made it move. The motor was known for giving out if left on for too long, which was part of the reason why Olivia had been hoarding the things. But they could last a few hours on the highest setting. And Olivia wanted a slow burn this time.</p>
<p>Olivia felt around the back of the doll and found the switch that turned it on. With a simple flick of her thumb, the Stufful came to life and started to move its limbs around. The Stufful cooed and purred, with a bit of a harsher tone than the real thing. Luckily, her actual Stufful was a heavy sleeper and used to the odd noises in her apartment.</p>
<p>On its lowest setting, the doll wouldn't be doing much for her. So, Olivia flicked the switch over to the medium setting. The Stufful's movements became more erratic, and a steady buzz resonated beneath the plush coating. Olivia bit her lip in anticipation.</p>
<p>She brought the plush toy down by her hips. Her body left exposed; Olivia gently brought the doll up against her pussy. The vibrations from the toy travelled up her body. Olivia arced her back up at the sensation. It was slow, but a good start.</p>
<p>Olivia felt the fur brush up against her crotch. It tickled as the Stufful vibrated, adding to the pleasant feeling going through her. Olivia lay back and let her new toy do its work. Her breaths became shorter and more rapid. She focused on keeping that Stufful pressed up against her and nothing else.</p>
<p>The doll continued flailing its limbs. The constant hum of its motor continued to pulse through its body. Olivia felt every surge. She thought about sharing this experience with another. Someone who could make her feel this way without her having to flip an on-switch. Her mind wandered.</p>
<p>She thought of Professor Kukui and how lucky his wife was to have someone like him. She longed for that type of relationship. All she wanted was someone to just hold her tight at the end of the day and make all of her problems melt away. To make her feel wanted. To feel loved.</p>
<p>Just the thought of such a fantasy started to make her wet. The plush toy continued to buzz between her legs. The steady hum of its motor managed to keep her on edge. Olivia controlled her breathing, and focused on holding the Stufful in place. It would be a shame to lose her grip now.</p>
<p>After a few minutes in bliss, Olivia knew it was time to take things up a notch. As pleasant as felt, she was never going to get off at the current rate the toy was going. It was time to put it on its highest setting. Maintaining her grip, Olivia maneuvered her fingers to the back of the doll and felt around for the switch. The tips of her fingers brushed up against it. Olivia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>She had learned from experience to brace herself.</p>
<p>Once the switch was flicked, there was no going back. The Stufful roared to life and vibrated at an intense level. Its limbs flailed up and down like it was throwing a temper tantrum. Olivia's whole body shook. The sensation she felt was unlike any other. The sheer act of pressing the doll against her pussy turned her legs to jelly. She felt every shake and quivered at every buzz. Olivia's body couldn't handle how much power she felt between her legs.</p>
<p>She was frankly amazed this toy was aimed towards children.</p>
<p>Olivia cried out, a primal reaction to the overwhelming stimuli. Her fingers clung into the doll, gripping its fur as it shook in her arms. Her other hand clung onto the couch cushion beside her. Olivia dug her fingernails to keep herself from falling off. Her breasts jiggled from the vibrations as the toy shook Olivia to her very core.</p>
<p>Lost in the throes of ecstasy, Olivia started to lose her grip on her new toy. Her arm simply couldn't hold on anymore after being shaken around for so long. The Stufful flailed about wildly, breaking its contact with Akala's Kahuna. It stomped around for a bit before toppling over the side of the couch, landing on the floor.</p>
<p>Sweat trickled down Olivia's body. She silently cursed to herself. Despite the workout she had received, Olivia hadn't quite reached her climax yet. And she was not going to be left hanging just because her fingers happened to slip.</p>
<p>Although she still felt weary, Olivia sat up and reached over to where her Stufful had fallen on the floor. Olivia's legs were weak, so she tried her best to feel around without actually getting off the couch. Her fingers brushed against the wool rug, searching for her fluffy companion.</p>
<p>Eventually, Olivia felt something soft and fuzzy on the floor. Just what she'd been looking for. Without a second thought, Olivia reached down and scooped the small Stufful up in her arms. She heaved as she brought it back up onto the couch. It seemed a bit heavier than normal.</p>
<p>But Olivia didn't pay much mind to this. She needed to get off. She pressed the Stufful up against her body once more and felt around for the switch on its back.</p>
<p>However, a quick brush through its fur turned up no switch. It was at that point that Olivia noticed the Stufful by her crotch was fast asleep. That wasn't a feature of the Rumble-Tumble dolls.</p>
<p>Slowly, Stufful opened his eyes. Oh god, Olivia thought. She had just made a huge mistake.</p>
<p>"Cubuuuuu!!!"</p>
<p>Disturbed from his slumber, Stufful flailed his arms in a desperate bid to get back on the floor. Olivia panicked and pulled herself back as he began beating the couch cushions by her legs. A simple blow from one of his limbs could easily snap a bone in two. Gingerly, Olivia reached out and picked up her Pokemon while avoiding his violent swings.</p>
<p>Taking great care to avoid further harm, Olivia placed Stufful down by the foot of his bed. Once she released her grasp, Stufful's temper tantrum subsided. He was back on the ground and no longer being touched. Just as it should be.</p>
<p>Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. She had just avoided the closest call she ever had with one of her Pokemon. She watched as her Stufful poked his bed with his snout and lightly sneezed. He sat on the rug and stared up at his trainer with wide-eyes. It was almost as if the whole incident had never happened.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, Stufful," said Olivia. "I didn't mean to wake you from your nap. Mama just confused you for one of her dolls again. It won't happen again. Okay, sweetie?"</p>
<p>Olivia's Stufful yawned. He wasn't the type of Pokemon to hold a grudge against his trainer. Instead, he marched over to where one of Olivia's arms was dangling and licked her fingers.</p>
<p>"Stop!" Olivia giggled. "Oh, I knew you'd forgive me!  You're such a good boy!"</p>
<p>With her Stufful being the one to initiate contact, Olivia knew it was now safe to pet him. His fur felt soft, almost indistinguishable from the many plush toys she owned. It wasn't hard to see why she'd mistake her Pokemon for one of her dolls. If anything, it should've happened more often.</p>
<p>And yet, Olivia felt a bit of shame deep in her gut. She knew it was a mistake, but a trainer should be able to watch over their Pokemon better. Olivia sighed. Stufful seemed to be okay. No one was hurt. Everyone was fine. So, there was nothing to be upset about.<br/>But something about the way Stufful was up against her...</p>
<p>No. Don't go there. She couldn't afford to entertain the idea.</p>
<p>Her Stufful purred at he nuzzled his head against her palm. He certainly didn't feel embarrassed over what just happened. Now that he was awake, he just wanted to spend some time with his trainer.</p>
<p>Well, if he's already being this affectionate...</p>
<p>Olivia pulled her hand away. What was she thinking? A trainer shouldn't being having these thoughts. Especially towards their own Pokemon. People already thought her Stufful obsession was getting out of hand, but this? Now she was pushing things too far.</p>
<p>Her Stufful simply gazed up at her with his big round eyes. He didn't understand why his trainer looked so upset. Was something wrong? Stufful wanted to know for sure. He stood up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the couch. He nuzzled Olivia's arm and softly cooed.</p>
<p>Olivia's heart melted upon seeing her Stufful showing his concern. "Oh, are you worried about me?" She leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "Mama's fine. After all, she's got her big man to take care of her."</p>
<p>"Cub-cub!" Stufful eagerly wagged his tail and hopped in place. He was just happy his trainer was okay. Olivia knew Stufful loved her, and she loved him right back. As long as that bond was there, she didn't care what anyone else thought.</p>
<p>And besides, it's not like she'd ever tell anybody.</p>
<p>"Okay, Stufful," Olivia patted the empty cushion by her feet. "Hop up!"</p>
<p>Stufful shifted his head towards the end of the couch and marched towards it. As he heard Olivia's hand striking the cushion, Stufful crouched down to the floor before making his leap onto the sofa. He didn't quite make it all the way, but he was able to pull himself up and sit by his trainer's feet.</p>
<p>"Oh, good boy!" Olivia cheered. "You made it!" Stufful didn't see what the big deal was, as he made this leap dozens of times. He brushed off his trainer's praise and began licking the back of his arm. Upon seeing him using his tongue, Olivia got an idea.</p>
<p>She started by spreading her legs apart. She made sure Stufful had plenty of room on his end of the couch. Once she was nice and comfortable, Olivia softly patted above her crotch. The sound grabbed Stufful's attention.</p>
<p>"Come on, Stufful. Over here." Stufful cautiously approached his trainer. His nose twitched as he smelled the sweat coming off her. "That's it, good boy." Olivia pulled her hand away and held her breath. She was actually doing this. There was no turning back now. All she had to do was wait for Stufful to make the next move.</p>
<p>Short puffs of air grazed across her exposed skin. Stufful sniffed all around, taking in Olivia' scent. Gradually, his curiosity got the better of him. Stufful took a few wary licks below his trainer's waist, wiping off the beads of sweat.</p>
<p>Olivia purred. His tongue felt cool on her skin. It lapped up and across her crotch, covering every inch below her waist. Stufful was very thorough, savoring the taste. Olivia squirmed with each lick. Her heart raced as his tongue explored the rest of her body.</p>
<p>Stufful's tongue drifted down towards the slit right between her legs. The fluid that was gushing out hit his taste buds, and Stufful probed his tongue deeper inside. Olivia sharply moaned. His tongue was licking her from within and she didn't know how to process it. Olivia had never been eaten out before, but all that she knew was that she didn't want her partner to stop.</p>
<p>"That's it, sweetie," Olivia crooned. "Don't stop!"</p>
<p>As he continued to lick, Stufful dragged his tongue further up Olivia's cunt. It passed between the lush lips on either side until it reached a smooth nub at the very top. Olivia shivered. She wasn't used to having her clit stimulated like this. The quick lapping motions from her Stufful was practically euphoric. The flat edge of his tongue brushed up against her. With each lick, it applied just the right pressure to drive Olivia wild.</p>
<p>Olivia cried out, unable to contain her pleasure any longer. Stufful's ears twitched at the sound of his trainer's voice. He recognized the tone. He heard it many times before whenever his master was tending to herself. But before now, he had trouble understanding what it meant. It wasn't a cry out of pain or shock. Olivia would always be quite relieved once she settled down.</p>
<p>But Stufful finally noticed the signs. The way she affectionately called to him. The alluring scent of her sweat. The way she presented herself to him. And now, her moans of satisfaction. Stufful realized what his trainer wanted from him. She wished to be bred.</p>
<p>Who was Stufful to ignore the needs of his trainer?</p>
<p>Olivia continued to toss and turn on the soft surface of her couch. She didn't think about the signals she was sending to her Pokemon. How could she? She had already forgotten about the new toy she bought. But when Stufful stopped licking her cunt, it was if the whole world stopped turning. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating.</p>
<p>"Stufful?" Olivia said between her gasps for air. "Sweetie? Why'd you stop?"</p>
<p>Olivia lifted her head and saw her Stufful staring right back at her. Suddenly, he lifted one of his front paws over her leg and planted it right beside her hip. Then, he did the same thing with his other paw. Despite his small size, Olivia could feel the raw power in her Stufful's limbs. He had her completely pinned down as he mounted her.</p>
<p>Oh. That's why, she thought.</p>
<p>"Ah, Stufful, honey? Maybe we should take it eas—" Olivia didn't have much time finish before her Stufful began thrusting his hips. Her head sank back into the cushions.  Stufful dug his paws underneath her hips. He was making damn sure she wasn't going anywhere.</p>
<p>And frankly, Olivia wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
<p>"Ooh, careful!" The first few humps lacked precision. Stufful blindly thrusted his hips before he had even become aroused. He just wanted to rut his trainer that badly. Olivia could feel each dry hump press up against her body. "Take it easy, alright?" She adored his enthusiasm, but that wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for either of them if they just rushed through things.</p>
<p>As Stufful continued to hump his master, he began to follow Olivia's instructions. The rapid thrusts from his hips slowed down, and he took his time aligning his body with hers. Olivia could feel the furry bulge that hid his cock brush up against her pussy. The soft pink fur tickled as it grazed between her lips. Olivia propped herself up and combed her fingers through the fur on Stufful's head. He cooed at the reassuring touch of her fingers.</p>
<p>"That's more like it. Nice and easy."</p>
<p>Olivia continued stroking her Pokemon's fur, hoping to put her partner in the right mood. Stufful nuzzled up against the palm of her hand as continued to please his trainer. With each thrust, Olivia could feel Stufful's cock slowly being unsheathed. It was small and wet; hardly anything that would drive most women to commit such a societal taboo. But for Olivia, it wasn't about the size. It was about the Pokemon that used it.</p>
<p>Stufful's cock prodded around Olivia's cunt, trying to find the right angle to penetrate her. Seeing her partner having difficulties, Olivia reached down and gently took a hold on his cock. Stufful purred as she wrapped her fingers around him. Up close, Olivia could see it was a light shade of red, only slightly darker than Stufful's own fur. It was about the same size as her own thumb and felt wet to the touch.</p>
<p>Carefully, she guided Stufful's dick to just the right angle between her vaginal lips. As she let go, Stufful's hips went to work. His thrusts were slow and cautious, but gradually he found his rhythm. Soon enough, Stufful thrusted at just the right angle to penetrate his owner.</p>
<p>If Olivia had any shame left in her, she probably wouldn't have cried out as loud as she did.</p>
<p>Stufful's cock pressed up inside, rubbing against the walls of her pussy. It felt wrong. It felt sick. She shouldn't have been enjoying a single second of this. But she was. Oh, how she longed for someone to just fuck her the way she wanted. And to think, her Stufful was just the one to do it.</p>
<p>The way his soft belly pressed up against her made her feel warm. The way his arms locked around her waist made her feel secure. And the gentle wag of his tail made her know he was enjoying this just as much as she was.</p>
<p>Olivia breathed in the heavy musk coming off her Stufful and leaned back in pure ecstasy. Stufful continued pounding away, gradually picking up his pace. His cock slid in and out of her pussy. Its smooth shape made it quite easy for him to penetrate her once he got into the right position. Each thrust inside made Olivia wetter, and Stufful took extra care to keep his cock from sliding all the way out.</p>
<p>"Fuck me!" Olivia cried out. "C'mon, fuck me harder!" It had been so long since she had last been touched this way. She wasn't letting this opportunity slip her by. Stufful obeyed his trainer's orders and plunged his cock in deeper than he had before. Olivia crooned as her whole body shook from her Pokemon's rapid thrusts. Despite the size of his cock, Stufful was fucking her harder than any man she had been with before. The arms by her side kept her tightly pinned down as Stufful pounded away at her.</p>
<p>Over time, Olivia began feeling Stufful's knot swelling inside her. She felt it expand within her pussy and press up right against her g-spot. A new wave of sensations hit her all at once. A deep, building desire emanating from her loins that begged for sweet release. Olivia dug her fingers deep into the cushions beside her and uttered a primal scream.</p>
<p>For all intents and purposes, Stufful was living up to his name.</p>
<p>Stufful's knot continued to swell, growing in size with every thrust. His plush fur brushed against her sun-baked skin, reminding Olivia of the many dolls she had used to masturbate with. Perhaps it was all leading up to this moment. A trainer and her loyal Pokemon bonded together in a lustful union away from prying eyes. But despite the many experiences she had with her toys, none had prepared her for what was to come.</p>
<p>The thrusting of Stufful's hips accelerated. Olivia felt him putting his entire weight down on top of her. His knot had nearly doubled in size and joined the two at the hip. Stufful's entire body clenched and he wailed as he released his seed inside his trainer.</p>
<p>Olivia threw head back and moaned. Her mind raced with a dozen thoughts and sensations, almost too much to put into words. She had just been bred and she couldn't have been any happier. Stufful's cum felt warm as it filled up her pussy. His knot had plugged her up and kept the precious fluids from leaking out of her body. That was probably for the best, she thought. She didn't want to break away from her partner just yet.</p>
<p>Stufful lay sprawled out across Olivia's crotch, having nearly exhausted himself after their little tryst. He softly panted as he remained conjoined with his trainer. Olivia slowly lifted her head and her eyes turned sympathetic once she saw how tuckered out her Pokemon was. It was a feeling she had experienced all too often.</p>
<p>"How are we doing, my little champ?" Olivia lifted her arm and gently stroked the top of Stufful's head. Upon feeling his trainer's touch, Stufful lifted his head and cooed. "Did you have a fun time?" Olivia brought her hand down to cusp Stufful's snout. He softly purred and licked Olivia's thumb, letting her know he was alright.</p>
<p>"Good," said Olivia. "For now, let's just... take a little rest. How's that sound?"</p>
<p>Stufful happily yipped at his owner's suggestion. But as he went to find a place to rest, something held him back. His knot was still swollen and had yet to shrink in size. It kept him firmly attached to Olivia, despite his vocal protests. Stufful started to pull away from her, but the two were tightly tethered at the waist. Olivia felt every tug inside as she grabbed onto to the edge of the couch for leverage.</p>
<p>The pressure hitting against her g-spot was almost too much to bear. "Easy, Stufful!" yelled Olivia. "Not so har—" With one last, forceful tug, Stufful's knot squeezed out of Olivia's cunt and dropped the last few squirts of semen deep inside her. Sharp, guttural moans escaped the kahuna's mouth as she lay across her couch, legs twitching and pussy filled with her Pokemon's cum.</p>
<p>After all that had just happened, Olivia just gazed up into the ceiling and paused. She had just let her Pokemon fuck her. Breed her. Make her his mate. How was she going to out in public with her Stufful after that? Would people be able to tell she was a dirty Pokephiliac? What if Stufful tried rutting her again while Olivia had people over?</p>
<p>Oh god, she thought. Was it possible for her Stufful to knock her up?</p>
<p>Olivia simply closed her eyes and sighed. As she felt her Stufful climb on top of her and curl up on her stomach, any doubts she had seemed to fade away. Olivia found a perfect partner and she was going to keep that little secret to herself for the time being. All those concerns of hers would be dealt with at another time.</p>
<p>Although she would eventually have to find that Rumble-Tumble Stufful sooner or later.</p>
<p>----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>